


Ask Me No Questions

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Reveal, alya and nino are so done, marinette doesn't know what she's in for, mlspring2k17, so are the akuma, spring is in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: It had been six months.  Six months since that fateful trip to the zoo that brought them together.  Six months of watching their friends hem and haw, blush, and gaze wistfully at each other when they were sure no one was looking.  Six months watching their friends’ relationship getting nowhere fast.Nino and Alya agree on the best anniversary gift to each other: Sanity.If only their friends--and super villains who need not be named--would cooperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knhknhknh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/gifts).



> For knhknhknh: When a little idea twists and turns into a much, much longer version that won't quite let go, we end up in multi-chapter territory. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy what I have in store!

Marinette sighed, puffing out her cheeks and blowing back the stray bit of bangs that hung a bit too low over her eyes. She’s gotten up on time, helped out downstairs for her usual Saturday morning hours, showered, dressed, and got to spend a bit of extra time in front of the mirror to get her hair and makeup just right. 

If only her hands would stop shaking.

“Stay calm, Marinette,” Tikki chirped. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know, Tikki.” Marinette smiled thinly. “I’m just a bit--”

“Nervous?” Tikki patted her head. “I can tell. But we need to get moving or you’ll be late.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she glanced at the clock on her phone, tugging her shoes on, popping open her purse so Tikki could sneak inside, and heading down the steps with all possible speed.

Alya had been so excited for weeks now, that her enthusiasm had grown infectious. She and Nino were celebrating their six month anniversary, and they had decided to make it day long celebration. 

Her alter ego had -- quite inadvertently -- given them the proper push into getting together and they both seemed very happy.

Marinette couldn’t keep the edges of her lips from curling upwards. Of course, Alya and Nino were so close that it often meant that their friends ended up tagging along for lunches, library dates, and movies, leading to more precious time with Adrien. 

Those anxious little butterflies that danced in her stomach never truly went away. But just like her alter ego, little by little she had grown used to battling the butterflies. The practice was invaluable. Now she could even manage a conversation with Adrien while making sense like 90% of the time.

With a little luck (and probably another year at least), she might even be able to tell him how she feels about him.

* * *

“But you’ll be here soon?” Her boot tapping anxiously on the soft, green grass, where they hung over the edge of the picnic blanket. Alya glanced over at Nino, watching with growing amusement as he tried to be stealthy in opening up the lunches her mother had prepared. 

The air was mostly warm, but there was still a bit of a chill as they wind whipped around the open air near the Trocadéro Gardens. Luckily, Nino kept inching closer. She could feel the heat rising slightly just through sheer proximity of Nino tugging the basket from her lap and cuddling closer to her. Of course, she knew what that meant.

“Just bring the deserts and get here, girl. Otherwise, you’ll be lucky if Nino leaves any of the lunch if you don’t.” She swatted at him playfully, tugging the basket back onto her lap. “I’ll fend him off for as long as I can.”

Nino leaned in to steal a kiss on her cheek as Alya chuckled at Marinette’s response. Alya arched a brow at him, eyeing the hand he wasn’t quite fast enough to sneak out of the basket. “See you soon, girl.”

Alya hugh up with a sigh. “Leave some for our friends, please.”

Nino tugged open the container with a grin, closing his eyes as the aroma of fresh baked chicken and some (no doubt) amazing marinade that Alya’s mom picked out.

Alya tugged on his ear. “You know they both are rarely on time, but they should be here within fifteen minutes. Surely your stomach can hold off for ten minutes. It would totally suck if it is cold by the time they get here.”

Frowning, Nino reluctantly snapped the container shut again. “I know but your Mom’s food is amazing.”

“I’m well aware. I’m also aware she made your favorite. I swear she’s just trying to get me married off so she can focus on the twins. ” Alya snorted, as she nuzzled closer to her boyfriend, drawing close enough to whisper in his ear and lingering close enough to appreciate the fairly nice cologne. She made a note to thank Adrien later. This new one was a definite improvement. Distractions would be much more effective means to keeping their lunch plans intact. “Really though, she just wants her kitchen back to herself. However, as the whole point of this part of the date is to get our slow poke friends here to hang out with us…”

“I know, I know.” Nino looked contrite, handing her back the container. “Stick to the plan.”

“You know it will be worth the wait.” Alya grinned, pressing her lips to his jaw before leaning back out onto the blanket. She stuffed the offered container back into the insulated bag. “Now, to work on your acting.”

“Uhh...What's wrong with my acting?”

“You just do much better from the other side of the camera.” Alya smirked, as Nino drew closer, frowning as he settled his head on her lap. “Your grip on dialogue is good, but you have a few strong tells. It isn’t as bad as Marinette.”

Nino snorted, raising a skeptical brow. “You really think Adrien would pick up on it?”

Alya tapped a finger over her lips, the edges of her lips quirking skyward as it drew Nino’s full attention. “I am actually really curious now. Is it all of us, or is he just particularly oblivious where Marinette is concerned?” 

“I guess it will have to be an interesting thought for another day?”

“For now, though…”

* * *

Grumbling mentally at the early morning start times and last minute photo shoot changes, Adrien strode down the avenue leading up to the Trocadero. If not for the photographer’s insistence that the lighting had to be just so, he would have arrived early. His father didn't let him off on his own for long, he had to wait until Nathalie was dropped off at her home and begged the Gorilla to take him to a bookstore close enough to the Trocadero that he could sneak away unnoticed.

The bag of goodies he'd grabbed from the kitchens made that a challenge. He hefted the bag over his shoulder, adjusting the hoodie he’d grabbed from home to cut through the last of the winter chill to mask his identity, green eyes peering subtly backwards to ensure he was not being shadowed. 

The coast was clear. Adrien grinned, stifling the urge to whistle as he pressed onward towards the grassy area, dodging the small clusters of tourists and trying to remain inconspicuous as possible. 

Challenge was something he had thrived on for the past almost year he’d spent under the mask of Chat Noir. He enjoyed the battle: the need to be fast on his feet, mentally quick enough to keep pace with his Lady. The rush of wind through his hair as they went catapulting through the skies and over the rooftops. It sharpened his senses as both Adrien and his alter ego. He had gotten much better at escaping, in every sense of the word.

But there was no challenge he enjoyed more than wooing his lady.

He grinned, vaguely amused at the older school connotations of the phrase, which he employed to ironic effect. Ladybug protected the city, if not the larger world beyond the city borders. It was up to him to watch her back. There was no one else better suited to keep her safe. The powers their kwami gave them were imperfect, incomplete without each other. 

Even she was imperfect, but so too was he. Her strengths covered for his weaknesses. His straightforward approach kept her honest, kept her protected.

Where he had been quick to jump in, her clumsiness and uncertainty from the very start had been endearing. It was only set apart only by her fiercely protective heart as she called out and then took down Hawkmoth’s akuma over and over again. She was clever, finding many weaknesses that even Hawkmoth had been unable to foresee; but there were times that he could come to her aid. The stark crimson allowed her to show grit and gumption to the world, but only he was allowed close enough to see the charming array of freckles, to feel the sharp but inevitably pull of her painfully blue eyes.

Adrien’s face was still warm from his musings, when he finally found Nino and Alya already cuddled up on the blanket when he arrived. He shuffled awkwardly, not really wanting to disturb them. It was their anniversary after all, even if he had been invited to tag along for lunch. But he couldn’t help but feel a small spike of jealousy at their closeness. His friends had been together almost as long as he had been teamed up with his lady love bug...but sadly he'd had next to no progress on that front. 

They were perfectly matched. Ladybug certainly cared about him, as a friend at least. She hated to see him hurt. But his desire for flirtation and romance was met -- sometimes quite literally -- with the brick wall that was her reluctance and hesitation. When he pushed, she pulled away. He chased and she ran faster. It was like some sort of intricate dance where all the proper steps alluded him. Then again, he and his lady both were fumbling along through this whole superhero business.

He didn’t want to press her; her friendship and their joint effort, their mission, all of that meant the world to him.

But the hope for romance? That could mean so, so much more.

 

Alya words broke through his reverie. “It’s a shame, though. Mom got the tickets and I haven’t really been up there since I was little.”

Adrien blinked, halting in his tracks. He felt a bit guilty for overhearing, but it wasn’t exactly like his friends were being quiet.

He could practically see Nino raising a brow at that. “So you’re not counting…”

Alya poked back at him, smirking slightly. Her eyes met Nino’s and it was like they had this whole conversation without a single word.

Adrien sighed. He’d gotten to the point with Ladybug where they could do that mid-battle. She’d meet his eyes, glance at something, and he’d already be connecting the mental dots to what she intended. If only his lady hadn’t been so adamant in keeping all their dealings strictly professional.

“Any time I’ve been Akumatized doesn’t count. I don’t have any memory of it. Just the photographic evidence that the Lady Blog followers can provide or scrounge up.”

Nino frowned. “I’m sorry, babe. Heights and I just don’t really deal well with each other.”

Alya sighed, tugging off her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose. “You bargling would put a bit of a damper on the romantic atmosphere…” 

Feeling a bit guilty at listening into their private conversation, Adrien cleared his throat. “Is there any way I could help?”

Alya tilted her head, her lips curving into a slow secretive smile. “Perhaps…?”

Nino sat up, cheeks still somewhat ruddy. “Sorry, man. We didn't see you back there.”

Smiling at his friends, Adrien hefted a bag in one hand, the other reaching behind his head nervously. “I brought a bit of salad and cheeses from the kitchen at home. I didn’t really want to show up empty handed.”

Alya turned on a bright smile. “Nothing to it, Sunshine. It ends up being the proper potluck. My mom sent along a few entrées. And Marinette’s going to be bringing desserts.”

“I brought the tunes and the set up here.” Nino offered, smiling as his eyes met Alya’s. “Then we are going to hit the zoo before Alya and I head to dinner.”

Adrien frowned. “But you were saying something wasn’t working out?”

“Yeah. Alya’s Mom reserved us tickets for the Tower.”

“But Nino apparently can’t deal with heights.” Alya poked a finger a Nino. She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. “It was really sweet of Mom to grab them for us, but I know she’s going to ask to see pictures and I kind of don’t want to disappoint her...”

Adrien blinked. Was that all? That was certainly easy enough for him to fix. “If it is just pictures you need, I can certainly go up. I’ve got my phone.”

“That would totally be great.” Alya sat up quickly, eyes bright and grinning widely as she fished the printed tickets out of her bag. Even Nino looked stoked. Alya’s grin turned speculative. “Maybe we could even send Marinette up with you. She has a really good eye for framing pictures.”

Nino nodded. “And you could probably video chat with us on her phone.”

“Right. Just to make sure we can see everything. Besides, if Ladybug or Chat Noir are around, I totally will need video.”

* * *

Marinette was trying desperately not to watch Adrien too much, as they finished up the remnants of their lunch. She had gotten much better with the self control over the past year (had it almost already been a year already?), but zoning out while actively drooling over Adrien would probably still be frowned upon.

Or commented on at length by Alya, while Marinette had to find some way to burrow under the picnic blanket and die from embarrassment.

Luckily, Alya and Nino were also being super cute. Fortunately for her, it meant Alya was pretty distracted by her boyfriend, too. Maybe it was the day. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the fact that they were all hanging out outside of school without the watch of disapproving adults. But the pair were surprisingly light on their usual banter. They had pulled apart a little bit when she’d arrived, but Marinette didn’t miss the litany of casual touches: the brush of an arm, a shoulder that bumped into the other, a hand that lingered just a little too long. They drifted into each other’s personal space with practiced ease.

Their glances conveyed whole conversations, and every once in awhile Marinette caught a fairly heated glance between her friends that left her worrying her lip with mildly guilty discomfort, searching for somewhere else to look. Being a third (or was it fourth?) wheel kind of sucked.

Unfortunately for Marinette, the magnetic pull that held her attention drew her eyes to Adrien.

Right into those same green eyes that stared back at her from her wall each morning and evening. His wasn’t like the heated gaze that was chasing between Nino and Alya. It was sweet and bit considerate. But it also held that indefinable something that reminded her too much of one rainy day that didn’t feel all that long ago but had left her forever changed. That thought alone was doing very little to quiet the pounding of her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. Drawing a slow, careful breath, Marinette shut her eyes and focused, willing her blush away and trying to steady herself. She would and could get herself under control. Today was all about Nino and Alya after all, not about how quickly she could panic under the gaze of her crush.

When she dared again to open her eyes, Marinette was shocked to find Adrien still watching her. She marveled as he pulled an awkward smile, clearly matching her own discomfort. She supposed it really was the nature of third and fourth wheels, to stew in their own discomfort and try to not be too awkwardly watching.

She gulped, holding his gaze as she offered her own awkward smile, and attempted to mentally steel herself. She could do this. She was Ladybug. She saved Paris literally every other day. She could handle this.

Marinette blinked as his expression turned resolute, watching as Adrien stood up, dusting a few stray bits of grass from his jeans. He crossed the few steps between them, offered her his hand and his genuine, devastating smile. “Shall we give them a bit of time alone?”

Her eyes widened, transfixed in those light green eyes that felt impossibly close. Everything stopped. She didn’t breathe. She didn’t blink. Her poor heart had certainly stopped, dulling nearly every sensation except for sight. 

She wasn’t even aware that she had placed her hand into his until he had tugged her up. Marinette was amazed that her legs hadn’t already failed her, when the world moved again and she stood not inches from him.

When sensible thought finally returned to her, she was walking side by side with Adrien, her hands back at her own side, tugging her jacket nervously closed. Adrien was just a few inches away from her own shoulder. She couldn’t suppress a thrill of pleasure at the thought. 

Adrien frowned, shifting their positions mid-stride. He walked over on the windier side, blocking out the wind. “Any better?”

Marinette could hear her own heart pounding. She hadn’t thought it possible for her heart to be subjected to so many fits and starts in so short a time. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

Her eyes scanned the ground as they pressed onward, taking only the vaguest notice of the soft pink and bright yellows as they strolled past. She made a mental note to come back here to work on sketchbook later, when she wasn’t so...occupied. She was content enough walking with him in companionable silence, as she tried to regain her hard won composure.

Adrien kept pace with her even as she dawdled. She wouldn’t have noticed, except that his hand kept playing with something in his pocket and kept drawing her eye.

Marinette peered at Adrien, her gaze entranced as he started to move with the more nervous motions she saw all too often in the mirror. _What did he have to be nervous about?_

The fact that her focus had strayed from the safety of the ground had only brought on the inevitable. As they rounded a bend in the path, Marinette's elbow was jostled just enough to knock her off her balance. If she had even half of her usual focus, she might have caught herself instead of careening toward the ground.

She slammed her eyes shut and winced against the inevitable pain. Except that it didn't come. She met with resistance that was quite a bit softer--and warmer--than she expected. Her eyes shot open and she gasped sharply, her gaze met with stunning green that she knew all too well.

"Are you alright?"

 _How did he manage that so quickly?_ Marinette could do little more than blink.

Brows furrowed with obvious concern, Adrien had helped her right herself. His hand still lingered, the warmth at the small of her back doing nothing to stem the tide of blush permanently settled on her cheeks. Adrien's his face still wonderfully (but disconcertingly) close. _It was okay. She didn't have to breathe. Probably._

 _Breathing is important, Marinette._ She bit her lip. Her conscience sounded rather suspiciously like her Kwami. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from Adrien's. _Focus, Marinette. You know if you don’t, you’ll really have to head home to bandage the inevitable scrapes in shame. You're just lucky he caught you this time._

"I'm okay. Really," she assured him. "I was just surprised."

"Good." Adrien just smiled warmly and focused on the path ahead, veering off the the area beside the fountains.

As his hand fell away, she was surprised at just how much, how quickly she felt the loss of that simple touch. Marinette sighed. As sweet as he was, Adrien was an absolute menace to her well being.

Tucking back a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she silently thanked Tikki and her unintended foresight in insisting that her identity as Ladybug never be revealed. 

If Hawkmoth ever found out that all it took was Adrien Agreste to render her weak and insensible, Paris would be doomed so, so many times over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cell phone chatter conventions:
> 
> From the point of perspective:
> 
>  
> 
> **Messages sent from their phone.**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> __  
> **  
>  _Messages received from outside party._

Adrien smiled softly, subtly peering over at his friend. With a bit of a pretty blush still lingering on her cheeks, it was pretty clear that Marinette was still a little embarrassed about her stumble. He hoped it wouldn't take her too long to recover her bearings. He only knew all too well that sometimes it had been hard for her to go back to normal.

From the beginning she had been so standoffish around him. He supposed it was all due to the misunderstanding on the day they first met; he had thought about it often enough since that day, especially as she seemed to be a bit more oddly distant to him as compared to the rest of their classmates. Adrien supposed that she must have felt something--maybe guilt or shame--for her part in misunderstanding his intentions, and it just set them a little bit further back as friends. It had taken a few months for her to open up to him again, to be nearly as honest and confident with him as she was with everyone else--save Chloe.

Of course, he also secretly enjoyed watching Marinette taking Chloe down a well-deserved peg or two when Chloe had behaved thoughtlessly. He didn't dare mention it to anyone else--not even Plagg for fear of further teasing--but there was some part of those moments where Marinette's confidence and protectiveness reminded him a little bit of Ladybug. Times where he was glad that the attention was off him at least for a moment, so no one would notice him blushing at the mental comparison until he regained his composure.

Adrien stretched his arms, settling them behind his head, trying not to think about it too hard as he angled their path towards the Pont d'Iéna bridge. He and Marinette were still fixing their friendship, after all. She didn't need for him to make it all weird, between his unfailing love for Ladybug and his occasionally gaps in handling social interactions.

He glanced up at the Eiffel Tower just across the bridge. There were just so many memories he had of bounding in between the girders at break neck pace, dodging projectiles and dragons, and desperately searching for the fastest way to return Paris to safety and capture a few quieter moments alone with Buginette. But as much as he treasured those moments, he had more than the slightest bit of envy for everyone else who just got to come and admire the view.

Alya and Nino had unwittingly given him a golden opportunity: He could enjoy the view in peace and give them both the opportunity to see it as well without bringing a rather unfortunate and abrupt halt to their date.

But if it also meant that he got to improve his friendship Marinette, then what could be better way to spend a rare, free afternoon?

* * *

“If I knew I all I had to cuddle you enough to get them to go off on their own…” Nino sighed, dropping his head onto Alya’s where it rested on his own shoulder. “All that time wasted.”

Rolling her eyes, Alya drew her head back with a mildly put upon expression. “Now, now. We still have work to do. This took way too long to arrange.”

Sighing, Nino nodded. It had been hard enough for him to persuade Nathalie to give Adrien the afternoon off without letting him know something was up. They even had kept their later plans more flexible to be super excited for their friends if all worked out--or to be there with hugs and plans to reconvene later (hopefully) if something went truly awry.

She whispered in his ear. “Besides, there will be plenty of time for that later.”

Nino straightened with a blush and the beginnings of a stupefied smile, trying to press his brain to ignore the implications and ignore the amazing thrill that chased down his spine where her his lips barely grazed the shell of his ear.

She set back on her heels, giggling infectiously as he gaped. “You alright there, Nino?”

He pulled off his hat, mopping his forearm against the tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead before replacing it on his head. Her overly wide grin left no room for doubt that she definitely had done that intentionally.

Alya leaned back on her arms, giving him a bit of space so he could keep focused on the task at hand. “Marinette definitely looked about half ready to combust a few times here earlier. I’m going to need to send her a message soon -- but not before it is a bit too late to turn around. This will be good for her, especially if she can keep her focus and work on the pictures for us.”

Nino tilted his head to the side. He’d been vacillating on the best way to carry out his half of the bargain: to set Adrien off balance. Marinette was perfectly capable and confident...most of the time. If he was honest with himself, it was a good part of what prompted his crush on her all those months ago. 

Not that he didn’t end up with the better deal with Alya. He could relate to her on so many more levels. What's more, he could talk to her with it feeling really natural. Nerves were legit no fun when it kept getting in the way of actually enjoying hanging out with the person you liked. Alya was all about taking action. He was more about finding the right opportunity. But they both watched. They both worried for those they cared about. Their creative endeavors dovetailed in ways that made them both want to learn more and improve. They were stronger as a pair.

Nino clasped his hands together. It was why he had been thinking so much about this. He couldn’t let any of his friends down.

Marinette was slowly coming back into that more normal mode. But the moment she was hyper aware of his bro’s presence, she still got super awkward.

Funny thing was, Adrien _could_ get just as off balance, but because the guy didn’t really show his whole face to the world, an interesting feat for an international model, no one else really had the chance to see it. Nino himself had seen it once, when he and Adrien had run into Ladybug when he did his stint on the Challenge. It was actually kind of adorable that the guy -- a celebrity in his own right -- totally had a celebrity crush on Ladybug. 

Nino got it. Alya herself was Ladybug’s biggest fan. Half of Paris was sounding off daily on the comments section of her blog, effusively singing the praises of the yo-yo slinging hero.

In fact, he suspected there was actually a lot of was driving Adrien’s recent habit of not so subtly peeking at Marinette.

Something in Marinette’s more confident actions, her fair and equitable treatment of their classmates, her willingness to chase after those that everyone else left neglected were all definitely appealing to Adrien. She went toe to toe with Chloe and actually managed to come out on top most of the time. Her crazy gaming skills and the fact that she could genuinely beat him without compunction, despite her obvious crush. Maybe something in all of that actually reminded him of Ladybug. Maybe it appealed to his TV and movie idealized view of the world and what it should be. Marinette was just like absurdly good. Not perfect, but about as close as anyone could get without the benefit of a costume and special powers.

It took Alya all of the next day to notice, but when she did, she was ecstatic. That all but confirmed that Marinette was totally far gone on Adrien. 

Why else would Alya be so excited? She was nearly as invested in Marinette’s happiness as he was for Adrien. God only knew the dude was in a bad way with his Mom gone, his Dad a giant, unfeeling tool, and only a secretary and a bodyguard/driver for company.

Alya was watching him silently with those her too canny eyes. “He was watching her today, wasn’t he.”

“Yeah.”

Her smile was tight, as she knew that Nino wasn’t going to like her answer. It made it no less necessary. She squeezed his hand. “You know you need to call him on it.”

Nino dragged his hand over his face. Adrien had it rough enough without the issues.

“What about that advice he was giving you at the zoo all those months ago?” 

“What?” Nino frowned, trying to recall. “Just be yourself?”

Alya smirked and snuggled back into his shoulder. “I might have been saying the exact thing to Marinette. But it is good advice. You’re the one who keeps telling me that he’s so much more of a dork outside of the public eye.” 

“He really is.”

“I think that’s exactly what Marinette needs to see to level the playing field.”

* * *

Marinette felt lightheaded, swallowing nervously as she looked up at the elevator that would take them up to the middle floor and chanced a glance at the blonde at her side, before her eyes darted away. That way danger lie. 

This was somehow an amazing dream that could all too easily turn into one of her worst nightmares as soon as she opened her mouth. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? 

Her phone chimed, as she blew out the breath she had been holding. That’s right. Alya definitely did her in this time.

_Stay calm, girl. You’ve got this._

Marinette bit her lip. She had barely held herself together when Adrien had announced he had tickets for them to go up the top of the tower and get pictures for Nino and Alya. His smile was infectious, and she fell all too easily under its sway.

At least for now, Adrien seemed to be fiddling with the camera options on his phone to try to find the best light settings for the day. 

_You’re really doing me a favor, Marinette. Nino gets totally sick that high up. I didn’t find out until we got here today._

Marinette’s fingers flew across the touchpad. _**So you just had to send me up with Adrien?**_

_Yep. I figured you’d be thrilled. I know that view is amazing._

_But also, you get to spend time with your incredibly dense crush on the most romantic spot in the whole city._

_I’m even generous enough to give you a project to keep you focused. I have it on good authority that a certain someone seems to be super impressed by your battle mode._

_**But what if I trip over my words? Or trip off the side?** _

_Girl, you don’t have to go to those lengths just to get Ladybug to come onto the scene to rescue you._

_Seriously._

_Getting amazing pictures for us would be enough for me._

_…._

_Although if you see Ladybug…_

Marinette grinned, shaking her head at her phone. Alya was nothing if not predictable. 

_**I’ll get pictures, I promise.** _

* * *

Adrien didn’t notice the phone vibrated until after he shut the camera settings off. The light calibration hadn’t taken long to pre-set.

_So_

_We going to talk about how you were watching Marinette for the whole time at lunch?_

_Alya noticed. And has been mentioning it since just after you all left._

Adrien gulped, turning just enough to make sure that Marinette couldn’t see the phone screen. Glancing over at her had been a mistake. She was pouting rather adorably, worrying the inside of her lip. Which kept bringing his eyes back to her lips. Was she wearing a new color of lip gloss?

Plagg’s snicker brought him back to earth. 

**I might have a little bit of a crush…**

_Not like I can say anything there. A sign of good taste. Alya agrees._

_Bigger question is: what you are going to do about it?_

Adrien flinched, keeping his measured smile in place. Adorable though Marinette was, the pleasant feelings she inspired paled against his own interactions with Ladybug. That girl had metaphorically --and at times literally--knocked him off his feet.

**Not really sure that’s wise.**

_Dude. If this is about Ladybug again._

_Celebrity crush._

**Nino.**

_Dude. No one ever expects anything to come of those._

_Ladybugs’s amazing, sure. But her job is to save Paris, not date Paris’ resident, teenaged model population._

_Alya said that she’s like super professional and super serious about her role. Not sure she’d be willing to date anyone until the threat has passed._

Adrien exhaled and shut his eyes, pressing his phone to his side for safety. That was definitely a fact he knew better than anyone. Not that he had much other experience with flirting thanks to his history of homeschooling, but no one shut him (or at least his alter ego) down faster than Ladybug. She might smirk or roll her eyes, which definitely counted as a major victory in his book, but she had not once showed any sign of willingness to take him up on it.

_Besides there is nothing wrong with having multiple crushes, especially when you aren’t dating anyone._

_Or acting on either crush._

Marinette chuckled softly, and his eyes were drawn to her. She was shaking her head at her phone screen with the slightest smile. Clearly Alya was keeping her entertained while Nino continued his little inquisition. He barely had a chance to respond to those before Nino jumped in again.

_Just think about it, okay. The thing I learned with Alya is that relationships go better with honesty._

_I know for a fact that you rarely let the model mask slip with anyone else._

He didn’t even see that it was their turn for the elevator until Marinette had tugged on his overshirt to get his attention. “You ready?”

Adrien blinked. He had forgotten just how blue her eyes were up close. Nodding, he followed her onto the elevator, pressing his back to the wall beside her once inside.

**I’ll think about it.**

* * *

Marinette was practically vibrating in time with the hum of the elevator in motion for the second leg of their trip. One the first elevator, they had not been nearly so crowded in. 

Now, they were a bit more stuck in the back, as a crop of tourists with a few younger children had crowded along the outside window of their elevator and were recording all that they could of the trip up to the top. Adrien had been very near, only a few inches away, smiling down at her apologetically when an overly exuberant tourist took a half a step back, knocking into Adrien and him into closer into her space.

Honestly, she wouldn’t have minded at all except for the impending threat of combustion under the persistent weight of stare. She stared up at the glass window above. There wasn’t much else to watch that wouldn’t set her to babbling or tripping into anyone else.

Marinette exhaled softly. She hadn’t taken the elevator up in a few years at least. And it wasn’t like she got to stay up and enjoy the view for long when she was in costume. The Lucky Charm usually saw to that. But she knew the internal framework of the Eiffel Tower nearly as well as the staff there did. It was impressive, but she got the opportunity for an up close and personal look far more often than she would like.

But the polite silence of the first ride and waiting in line gave her a little bit too much time to think. And the more she thought about it, the more suspicious she grew of Nino actually having a fear of heights. This had Alya’s particular brand of shenanigans written all over it. She couldn’t exactly start typing to Alya to distract her without being teased for sure. 

Not that the signal would be reliable until they were out again. Elevators had never been particularly reliable when she was in costume, either. Yo-yos were definitely the best way to go.

“So...”

“Hm.” His bright green eyes were wide with concern.

Had she said that out loud? She shifted her focus onto details of the elevator in a desperate effort to not look him in the eyes, because that was certain to end in awkward, indecipherable stuttering. “Did...uhh...did Nino give you a list of what they wanted us to photograph?”

Adrien sounded a bit unsure. “No. I think they're planning that now. Alya mentioned something about a video chat when we get up there?”

“Okay.” Her hands fiddled with her purse and she got quiet.

He sneaks in a bit closer to her ear, and her shoulders tensed up instantly. “Are you okay?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide. Luckily, there were enough others also on the elevator that their little bit of chatter didn't draw a huge amount of attention...enough of the others were tourists anyways, made clear by the smattering of other languages periodically coming into the fore.

He set a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. “Marinette, if don’t like heights or enclosed spaces, you should have said something. I could have come up on my own.” 

His smile was more genuine, not the practiced, aesthetic perfection that graced her walls. She wanted nothing more than to burn that moment, that imperfectly perfect smile into her memory. The way the warmth from his hand radiated into her shoulder.

But pulling her phone out to snap a photo would definitely be weird, especially with him already so concerned. She shook her head slightly, desperate to purge that thought from her mind. Bad enough he thought she was vaguely ill…

Marinette smiled reassuringly, straightening her shoulders and mentally pinching herself. She just needs to focus on the mission, and she could get through this. “The ride is just a bit more shaky than I remembered. I-I’ll be okay.”

He watched her uncertainly for another few seconds, before grimacing and reeling back the few free inches with a self-deprecating smile. “You’re really too nice, Marinette.” The light wasn’t great, but she could swear he was blushing. “I’m really only used to on one side of the camera. I haven’t really gotten to play on the other side, and I know Nino and Alya will be a bit more picky on quality. They’ll really appreciate your help.”

Between the blush she knew was already staining her cheeks, the lingering warmth at her shoulders, and the crowded elevator, it hadn’t seemed possible to get much warmer.

She was half amazed her legs were still holding her upright when they finally came to a stop up at the top floor.

* * *

Adrien was kind of amazed how quickly Marinette had slipped into business mode, scoping out the best views as he followed her out onto the upper floor. 

Meanwhile, he was still a little fazed, as he fished out his phone from his pocket. He had seen her blushing and realized he had left his hands on her shoulders quite without noticing it. It was actually kind of weird just how easy and natural it was for him to reach out and touch her shoulder, in spite of the fact that she otherwise seemed so anxious around him. 

That sort of contact was something he was asked to do in modelling with the occasional partner or group, but that always felt stilted and forced. It was something he did quite naturally in his partnership with Ladybug, where physicality was sometimes necessary to physically shield her from harm. But outside of Nino, Ladybug, the occasional awkward hug from his father, and memories of his mother that grew more distant by the day, he didn’t really make that effort on his own. 

He didn’t really count when some of the girls, like Chloe or Lila, grabbed at him. 

Marinette shouldn’t have been anything different. She was just a classmate, just a friend. The occasional partner in bringing down Akuma--not that she was aware of it. Somewhere in all of that, she had become special to him. 

She stood against one of the rails with the Video chat pulled up on her phone, showing them the view as her pigtails blew a bit in the wind. 

“Any preference?”

Nino sent a message to his phone. _Sound is really loud, but the view is amazing!_

Adrien frowned. “I’m not sure they can hear us. Maybe we should message and take video?”

“The wind?”

“It must be what is making it hard for them to hear--”

A blood curdling scream carried on the wind from the other side of the tower. Marinette’s video chat was still running, but the arm holding her phone up had fallen as she gaped in the air. Adrien matched the direction of her gaze and spotted the silvery butterfly fluttering overhead.

“Is that…?”

Marinette picked her phone back up, resolute. “Alya, I think we need Ladybug.”

Adrien was already on the move, shepherding people towards the nearly empty elevator that had just reached the top, as the Akuma’s shrill voice rang out. “I am The Fury. Your closely guarded secrets and lies will all be mine to reveal to the world. To destroy your world and everything you hold dear, just as mine was.”

He glanced back, startled. Hadn’t Marinette been right behind him? 

Adrien peeked around the wall, watching in horror as the Akuma drained its first two victims, dropping them to metal platform like rag dolls. The Fury howled, spreading her ash grey wings and swooping around the metal netting around the upper floor like some sort of wicked avenging angel. “Your secrets will only destroy you. Let me save you from them.”

‘Awesome.’ He grimaced, rushing to duck behind the next wall to stay out of sight. ‘This is exactly what I needed right now.’ 

His jaw set, determined. He needed to find Marinette and get her someplace safe, so he could transform and fast. He needed to make sure this Akuma didn’t touch him. His secret could easily put Ladybug, Marinette, and every one of his friends and family at risk.

A purplish haze clouded the area where the Fury screeched and landed. People stood in numb shock, nearly motionless except for the terror in their eyes that faded only as the Akuma touched a hand or a shoulder. Only then did they drop to the ground with even less time before they too hit the metal floor. 

Green eyes widened, Adrien tugged off his jacket, using it to filter over his mouth. It was like that purplish dust made them more susceptible.

“Hey, Kid.” Plagg had snuck his head out of the bundled jacket for a rare moment to actually assist. Mostly. His tiny paw pointed to the center. “Isn’t that your girlfriend over there?” 

* * *

_Adrien? Why hadn’t he taken the elevator down?_ Marinette froze as she met Adrien’s gaze, holding tightly to a little girl’s hand. Her family must have taken the other elevator. The one Marinette was so sure he’d taken. 

She was frantically gesturing for him to join her quickly. There were only a few others still up here that she could still see, but this Akuma was rapidly picking off victims, and draining them in pairs. The next elevator was nearing the top, but there was no telling how much time they truly had.

The lift operator opened the doors, and she pushed the little girl inside following just behind her. “You need to get us down now. There is an Akuma outside on this level, and the rest of her family just headed down on the other lift.”

Adrien was sprinting towards the elevator, making it safely in just as the doors closed seconds behind him. He was breathing heavily from the exertion, but otherwise looked unharmed.

Marinette glanced at the window anxiously. “How many people did you see?” 

Adrien huffed slightly, crouching low to the floor. “Not many were still standing.”

Frowning, she tugged the little girl closer, sliding her back along the metal side of the wall. She looked meaningfully at the operator. 

After a beat, the older man caught on and slowly moved to the floor near the control panel, his hand lingering over the buttons. “We should be moving in a minute. The lower level must still be loading up.”

Marinette sighed, daring meeting Adrien’s eyes for only a moment before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. “We’ll need to stay quiet until we get movi--”

Another shrill scream pierced the air, splintering a series of cracks across the multi-paned glass viewing window.

Her eyes widened, as she saw a bit of purple smoke filtering into the elevator.

Adrien saw it too, his hands reaching out to physically keeping everyone leaning as low to the floor as possible. “That smoke made some of the others more susceptible to the Akuma.”

Gritting her teeth, Marinette glared at the now dusky haze on the ceiling, sure that the Akuma was lingering just outside the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. She didn’t dare to breathe until the elevator itself began the rapid descent.

The operator dared to crouch a bit higher, searching for something beside the panel. 

Adrien looked at him puzzled. “What are you doing?”

The man shrugged, “Looking for some way to vent that stuff out. I could swear I had the manual somewhere around here. I know of one way off hand, but I’m not sure how to get to it without standing.”

Adrien nodded, pitching him the jacket. “Cover your mouth to keep from breathing in any of that in.”

Patting the girl’s back comfortingly, Marinette whispered. “We’ll find your family, okay? Once we get on the ground.” 

The girl stared, eyes wide and tears welling at the edges.. Akuma were still kind of scary to her, and at least she was equipped to deal with them. For a kid seeing one for the first time and separated from her family in a foreign country, clearly it was pretty jarring. 

Adrien tried a few languages before finding which the child--Emma--spoke, repeating Marinette’s words. “We’ll be down soon, really. Then we’ll help you find your family.” He smiled, ruffling Emma’s hair and the girl pulled the beginnings of a quiet smile.

Peace only lasted maybe ten seconds before the elevator came to a jarring halt. The rapid stop sent the operator careening forward into the wall panel with a nasty knock to his head. 

She was sure she would at least have a nasty bruise, but her eyes darted to the operator’s now still form. 

Adrien leaned over to check on the operator, who was a bit dazed but at least had a steady pulse. 

Tears welled in Emma’s eyes at the sight, giving way to an uncontrollably sob. She cuddled closer to Marinette, snuggling into her lap and leaving a trail of tears (and probably snot) on her jacket. Sitting as lightly as she could back against the metal wall, Marinette smoothed the girl’s blonde hair, trying to rock her back and forth a little as she sometimes tried with Manon when she was a little bit younger. Based solely on her height, Emma really couldn’t be much older than Manon, but she was at least old enough to understand that getting back to her family might take a good long while. Marinette could only hope she didn’t understand the other dangers or calming her might take even longer.

Adrien stood briefly, looking at the panel of controls for some sort of option that might help. “I guess the Akuma could knock the electricity out.”

“Weird.” Marinette clenched her jaw, scanning about the elevator cabin. “I thought she was stealing people’s secrets or memories.”

Adrien sighed, looking up to the sky, perhaps for some sort of divine guidance. “Maybe someone up there knew how to knock out the power. And whatever backups or fail safes they must have.”

Marinette bit her lip. There had to be be some sort of emergency call button, but with the electricity down, getting out of the elevator might take hours. She thought there had to be some way to get them all out of here safely. And soon. Paris was depending upon her to take care of this Akuma. Chat Noir had to already be in bound, but he could only fight for so long without allowing his Kwami to recharge. Emma needed to get down to her family, and the operator could do with actual medical attention. 

And Adrien...he was looking at her with the oddest expression on his face.

Marinette kicked herself. She could think about that later, once everyone was safe. Right now, they had no way of knowing how the people in the other elevator fared or if the Akuma was still in the Tower or was spreading mayhem elsewhere.

Maybe Alya had something up on the Ladyblog. Could she possibly see with enough detail from their picnic blanket? Or, more likely, at least as close as Alya might have run towards the tower in the past five minutes?

“Marinette, can you keep a secret?”

Marinette nodded, barely registering his words while searching for cell reception in one hand and rubbing circles onto Emma’s back with the other. 

The air turned electric, sparks of green cropping up all around. Startled at the sudden light, her eyes blew wide.

Then grew impossibly wider as she spotted the ears--and the tail...and that grin--that she knew far too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come as soon as I am able!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to bichatnoir for all of her help in beta reading and keeping this looking much better than more tired mind is able. Thanks also to miraculousbeta for their help in facilitating the collaboration. Another big thank you to Chiomi for organizing this challenge. It really has been a tremendous amount of fun!
> 
> I have this one entirely plotted out. It may end up with six chapters if I have a solid idea for an epilogue; it may go longer if I get caught up in dealing with angst and feels. However, real life obligations will inevitably get in the way and I currently have no set posting schedule for these future chapters.
> 
> I am doing research, but as I still (still!) have yet to visit Paris, it is totally Google limited. If I have made a particularly glaring error, please let me know (constructively) in the comments and I will revise.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
